Call Me!
by monwii
Summary: Wonwoo menghadapi ujian, Mingyu penjaga ujian diruang wonwoo ujian, What's next? Meanie, Wonwoo, Mingyu, svt, seventeen, manseee, hepi mingyu dei. Dibantu Gyupire18, Bsion, Svtvisual. Slight! Soonhoon
1. Chapter 1

Call me!

Disclaimer: Mingyu punya diri sendiri, keluarga, dan milik Wonu.

Wonu milik diri sendiri, keluarga, Tuhan dan milik Mingyu

Mereka memiliki satu sama lain

Cerita murni dari otak absurd sekepalan tangan

Didedikasikan untuk ulangtahun Mingyu, dan teman teman yang menghadapi UN

hepi riding

Dibantu lagi ama Svtvisual-senpai ama Bsion-senpai jugak

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua murid kelas XII menghadapi ujian nasional. Hampir seluruh siswa kelas XII sedang sibuk menghafal kunci jawaban untuk mata pelajaran yang mematikan, matematika. Bagi seorang murid teladan seperti Jeon Wonwoo tidak ada yang namanya mencontek.

Saat bel yang menunjukkan bahwa 5 menit lagi siswa dipersilahkan masuk ruangan. Jihoon menghampiri Wonwoo, menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Semangat, Won! Good luck! Semoga kita lulus!" Lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Terimakasih Ji!" Balas Wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan ke ruang ujiannya yang berada di lantai tiga. Ia berhenti di depan lokernya dan mengeluarkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk ujian. Kemudian ia masuk ke ruang ujian.

Di dalam ruang ujian, ada Soonyoung -kekasih Jihoon- yang berteriak, "Goodluck semua! Kita masuk bareng lulus juga harus bareng! HWAITING!"

Tepat pukul delapan, penjaga ruangan yang ber-nametag Kim Mingyu memasuki ruangan X9 -ruang ujian Wonwoo. Dan menginstruksikan para siswa untuk diam dan ia berjalan ke kursi guru. Saat tiba di kursi guru yang berada di depan kelas dan menulis absen, ia langsung membagikan soal. Saat ia membagikan soal, di deretan ketiga dari jendela, matanya terpaku pada seorang murid berkacamata dan berseragam paling rapi diantara siswa yang lain.

Lalu Mingyu tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan membagikan soal. Setelah soal selesai dibagikan, ia kembali ke kursi dan duduk menulis sesuatu. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menghampirinya.

"Permisi saem, kode soal saya salah. Di kartu ujian tertera kode M tapi saya mendapat soal kode K." kata seorang siswa berkacamata.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Sebentar" Balas Mingyu kemudian memeriksa map soal.

"Ini soal yang benar, maafkan saya" lanjutnya.

Jeon Wonwoo, siswa yang tadi menukar soalnya kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang ada di pipinya. Dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Saat Wonwoo membalikkan lembar soal, ada secarik kertas kecil berisi nomor telpon.

 _ **-**_ _ **0810406xxxx**_ _ **-**_

 _ **Call me! At 6pm today!**_

 _ **Don't forget! I'll be waiting!**_

 _ **Nb. Simpan dalam kantong jika tidak mau dianggap mencontek**_

Sontak Wonwoo menatap satu satunya orang yang bisa menaruh kertas itu di lembar soalnya. Dan yang ditatap hanya memasang senyum menawan disertai sebuah wink. Wajah Wonwoo kembali merona dan menunduk untuk menutupi ronanya sebelum terlihat oleh orang lain. Ia memasukkan kertas tersebut ke kantongnya dan kembali mengerjakan soal dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa sadar, Mingyu tidak mengawasi ruang ujian secara keseluruhan. Ia malah mengawasi Jeon Wonwoo tadi dan otaknya membayangkan fantasi-fantasi aneh bersama Wonwoo. Mulai dari Wonwoo yang melepas kacamata, Wonwoo memakai sweater lengan panjang yang menutupi telapaknya, Wonwoo bergelayut di tangannya, Wonwoo yang memberinya back hug ditengah ramainya kota Seoul, merayakan natal bersama Wonwoo, hingga membayangkan Wonwoo yang mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang berat itu.

Mingyu kembali tersadar dari fantasi-fantasi anehnya setelah mendengar sebuah dehaman dari suara yang menjadi favoritnya hari ini.

"Permisi saem, lembar jawaban saya sobek. Bolehkah saya meminta lembar jawaban baru?" kata Wonwoo sembari memberikan lembar jawabannya.

"Ah, iya sebentar." balas Mingyu sambil menuliskan sesuatu. "Ini lembar jawabannya." lanjut Mingyu.

"Terima kasih, saem." ucap Wonwoo dan dibalas wink oleh Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali ke bangkunya dengan pipi yang memerah -lagi. Ia membalik lembar jawaban yang diberikan penjaga ruang ujiannya dan membaca tulisan yang ditulis dengan pensil itu dalam hati.

 _ **Don't Forget!**_

 _ **Today At 6pm you have to call me!**_

Wonwoo langsung menghapus tulisan itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Disisi lain, Mingyu juga kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya -memandangi Wonwoo.

Setelah Ujian Nasional mata pelajaran matematika itu selesai, Wonwoo menuju ke loker mengambil tas dan bersiap pulang. Mingyu pun begitu, mengumpulkan lembar ujian lalu pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sore hari di kamarnya, Wonwoo mondar-mandir seraya memikirkan kata apa yang pas untuk mengirim pesan ke nomor yang ada di kertas tadi, karena ia terlalu malu untuk menelpon duluan. Dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memulai dengan kata apapun yang ada di otaknya.

 **To: 0810406xxxx**

 **Hi /? Saem.**

Dan tidak sampai semenit ia mendapat balasan.

 **From: 0810406xxxx**

 **Hai juga :). Jangan panggil saem. Panggil Mingyu saja, kita gak jauh beda kok. Aku telpon yah.**

Dan saat Wonwoo akan membalas pesan itu ponselnya berdering. Refleks, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

 _"Hai?"_

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo memerah. "Hm.. hai.. saem?"

Mingyu tertawa. Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur. _"Jangan panggil saem, kita hanya berbeda satu tahun."_

Wonwoo mengernyit. "Satu tahun?"

Jauh di seberang sana Mingyu mengangguk. _"Aku akselerasi dua kali."_

'Hebat..'

Wonwoo melipat kakinya. Mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat.

 _"Apa aku mengganggumu?"_

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak.."

Jeda.

Wonwoo memainkan jarinya di kasur. Hanya suara hembusan napas Mingyu terdengar dari seberang. Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

 _"Kau sedang belajar?"_

Tanpa sadar, Wonwoo menepuk dahinya. Benar. Dia lupa. "Belum. Aku lupa.."

Dan kenapa dia harus sejujur itu menjawabnya?!

Lalu suara tawa Mingyu kembali terdengar. _"Besok bahasa Inggris bukan?"_

"...Iya." Raut wajahnya berubah. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah secara perlahan.

 _"Pelajaran_ _mudah_ _.."_

"Mudah jidat mu!" Tanpa sadar nadanya naik. Wonwoo mendesis tidak suka.

 _"Oh-oke...?"_

Oh!

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat kaget. 'LUPA LAGI TELPONAN SAMA MINGYU!'

"A-Ah! Ah-a-"

'Dasar bodoh!' Wonwoo mengetuki kepalanya. "Ma-maksudku, saem-"

 _"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa.."_

Mingyu kembali tertawa. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak enak.

"Maaf.."

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Mau aku bantu belajar? Sepertinya kau kurang menguasainya, benar?"_

"Ah.. itu.."

Benar. Wonwoo memang lemah dalam Inggris. Tapi, menerima ajakan Mingyu orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam? -lebih tepatnya beberapa belas menit lalu itu.. agak...

 _"Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula, aku kosong malam ini. Dan membantu selagi aku bisa, tidak ada salahnya kan?"_

Coba saja dulu. Lagi pula, ini Ujian Nasional, Jeon! Nasibmu sedang ada di ujung tanduk saat ini! Lulus atau mengulang satu tahun lagi?!

"B-baiklah.."

 _"Jadi?"_ Entah kenapa, nada bersemangat Mingyu di seberang sana membuatnya berdebar.

"Di rumahku?" Wonwoo sedikit mengernyit mendengar keributan seperti barang-barang jatuh dan suara bedebum keras dari ponselnya. "Saem?"

 _"Akh! Ah-iya, sshh- kirimkan alamatnya, aku akan segera ke sana."_

Jeon Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, yang tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Mingyu disebrang sana. "Baiklah saem! Akan aku kirimkan! Hehe, sampai jumpa~"

 _"Iya, Jeon Wonwoo. Ah! Dan tolong panggil aku Mingyu saja, arrachi? Sampai jumpa di rumahmu.."_

Dengan wajah merona senang Wonwoo memutus sambungan dan langsung mengirimkan Mingyu alamat rumahnya. Setelahnya ia lempar asal ponselnya ke kasur dan berlari keluar kamar.

"JUNGKOOKIEEEE!"

.

Saat Mingyu mendatangi alamat yang dikirimkan Wonwoo, ia terkagum. Rumah itu tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Rumah itu megah, meskipun dari bentuk tidak begitu menonjol tapi rumah itu pasti luas. Mingyu merapikan baju dan menekan bell yang ada diluar pagar.

"Sebentar." sahut anak dari pemilik rumah. "Maaf, cari siapa ya?" Tanya anak tersebut.

"Oh.. Perkenalkan saya teman dari Jeon Wonwoo. Kemari karena diminta untuk mengajari bahasa inggris untuk ujian besok." Jawab Mingyu dengan sopan.

"Oh.. Temannya Won-ie hyung. Aku Jungkook. Masuk saja hyung, ruang tamu lurus terus disebelah kanan ada pintu dengan gambar awan, masuklah. Rumah juga sedang tidak ada orang." jelas pemuda bernama Jungkook tadi.

"Oh-oke.. Terima kasih Jungkook-ssi." balas Mingyu.

"Tidak usah kaku seperti itu hyung. Panggil Kookie saja boleh. Oh iya, titip Won-ie hyung ya. Aku ingin kencan. Dadah hyung~" sahut Jungkook sambil menutup pagar.

Mingyu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang megah itu hingga sampai di depan pintu bergambar awan dan mengetuk pintunya.

*knock *knock.

"Masuk." sahut yang di dalam. Mendengar izin dari sang pemilik kamar, lalu Mingyu membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Hai.." Sapa Mingyu-lagi.

"Oh.. Hai juga." jawab Wonwoo dengan kikuk.

"Oke.. Berhubung ini sudah malam, mari kita lihat. Mana yang kau belum mengerti." Tanya Mingyu menatap Wonwoo.

"Ini sae-m, eh maksudku Gyu." balas Wonwoo dengan sedikit tergagap. Hell, siapa coba yang tidak terbata saat ditatap oleh makhluk berwajah seperti pahatan sempurna.

Kegiatan belajar mengajar yang diselingi dengan beberapa candaan itu berlangsung hingga hampir tengah malam. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah menjadi semakin dekat. Dan berhari-hari telah dilewati bersama oleh mereka. Hari ini pun tiba, hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Hari dimana Wonwoo lulus dari SMA dan dinyatakan sebagai lulusan terbaik ke-5 seangkatan, dan itu berkat tutor seharinya yang sekarang menjadi teman dekatnya.

Hari ini ia dan Mingyu janji ketemuan di taman biasanya. Mingyu bilang ada sesuatu yang menantinya. Dan seharian, Mingyu tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Ia hanya berkata untuk bertemu di taman biasa pukul 7. Wonwoo pun menuruti permintaannya.

Sesampainya Wonwoo di taman, ia melihat ada berkas-berkas cahaya dibalik pohon. Karena rasa penasaran, ia menghampiri berkas cahaya tersebut. Ia terkesima, karena dibalik pohon itu ada sebuah papan berbingkai lampu kerlap kerlip yang bertuliskan:

 _ **"Wonwoo, would you be mine forever and ever?**_

 _ **Yes/yeah/yup**_

 _ **Choose one!"**_

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang dan memberinya kapur untuk menjawab. Wonwoo langsung mengambil kapur dan melingkar ketiga jawaban yang ada dipapan itu.

Saat melihat itu, Mingyu membalikkan badan Wonwoo dan berucap, "Wonwoo, terima kasih. Terima kasih karena membuat hari hariku berwarna dalam beberapa bulan ini. Terima kasih atas segalanya. Terima kasih karena kau sudah bersedia mengirimiku pesan hari itu. Terimakasih sekali lagi Wonwoo." Setelah Mingyu selesai berucap, kemudian ia memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir Wonwoo.

"Saranghae Won"

"Nado saranghae Gyu'

Dan papan itu menjadi saksi pernyataan cinta Mingyu yang pertama kali.

-end.

* * *

Reviu juseyo... /enggak juga gaapa ding

hev a naisu dei


	2. Ver 2

Call me! Ver. 2

Disclaimer : Character milik mereka, cerita dari otak sendiri yey...

Warn: Yaoi bxb bl dll absurd ooc aneh gj dll

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua murid kelas XII menghadapi ujian nasional. Hampir seluruh siswa kelas XII sedang sibuk menghafal kunci jawaban untuk mata pelajaran yang mematikan, matematika. Bagi seorang murid teladan seperti Jeon Wonwoo tidak ada yang namanya mencontek.

Saat bel yang menunjukkan bahwa 5 menit lagi siswa dipersilahkan masuk ruangan, Jihoon menghampiri wonwoo, menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Semangat won! Good luck! Semoga kita lulus!" Lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Terimakasih Ji!" Balas wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan ke ruangan ujiannya yang berada di lantai tiga. Ia berhenti di depan lokernya dan mengeluarkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk ujian, setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke ruang ujiannya.

Di dalam ruang ujian, ada Soonyoung -kekasih Jihoon- yang berteriak teriak "Goodluck semua! Kita masuk bareng kelua juga harus bareng! HWAITING!"

Tepat pukul delapan, penjaga ruangan yang ber-nametag Kim Mingyu memasuki ruangan X9 -ruang ujian wonwoo. Dan menyuruh para siswa untuk diam dan ia berjalan ke bangku guru. Saat tiba di bangku guru yang berada di depan kelas dan menulis absen, ia langsung membagikan soal. Saat ia membagikan soal di deret ketiga dari jendela, matanya terpaku pada seorang murid berkacamata dan berseragam paling rapi diantara siswa yang lain.

Lalu mingyu tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan pembagian soal. Setelah soal selesai dibagikan, ia langsung kembali ke bangku untuk guru dan duduk menulis sesuatu. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menghampirinya.

"Permisi saem, kode soal saya salah. Di kartu ujian tertera kode M tapi saya mendapat soal kode K" kata sang siswa berkacamata.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Sebentar" Balas Mingyu, ia langsung mengecek map soal.

"Ini soal yang benar, maafkan saya" lanjutnya.

Jeon Wonwoo, siswa yang tadi menukar soalnya kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang ada di pipinya. Dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat wonwoo membalikkan lembar soal, ada secarik kertas kecil berisi nomor telpon.

"0810406xxxx

Call me! At 6pm today!

Don't forget! I'll be waiting!

Nb. Simpan dalam kantong jika tidak mau dianggap mencontek"

Wonwoo langsung menatap satu satunya orang yang bisa menaruh surat itu di lembar soalnya. Dan yang ditatap hanya memasang senyum menawan disertai sebuah wink. Wajah Wonwoo kembali merona, dan wonwoo langsung menunduk untuk menutupi ronanya sebelum terlihat oleh orang lain. Ia memasukkan kertas tersebut kekantongnya dan kembali mengerjakan soal dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa sadar, Mingyu tidak mengawasi ruang ujian secara keseluruhan. Ia malah mengawasi siswa yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo tadi dan otaknya membayangkan fantasi-fantasi aneh bersama wonwoo. Mulai dari Wonwoo yang melepas kacamata, Wonwoo memakai sweater lengan panjang yang menutupi telapaknya, Wonwoo bergelayut di tangannya, Wonwoo yang memberinya back hug ditengah ramainya kota seoul, merayakan natal bersama Wonwoo, hingga membayangkan Wonwoo yang mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang berat itu.

Mingyu kembali tersadar dari fantasi-fantasi anehnya setelah mendengar sebuah dehaman dari suara yang menjadi favoritnya hari ini.

"Permisi saem, lembar jawaban saya sobek, dan saya meminta lembar jawaban baru" kata Wonwoo sembari memberikan lembar jawabannya.

"Ah, iya sebentar" balas mingyu sambil menuliskan sesuatu."Ini lembar jawabannya"lanjut Mingyu.

"Terima kasih saem" ucap Wonwoo dan menerima balasan wink dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali ke bangkunya dengan pipi yang memerah-lagi. Ia membalik lembar jawaban yang diberikan penjaga ruang ujiannya dan membaca tulisan yang ditulis dengan pensil itu dalam hati.

"Don't Forget!

Today At 6pm you have to call me!"

Wonwoo langsung menghapus tulisan itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Disisi lain, Mingyu juga kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya -memandangi Wonwoo.

Setelah Ujian Nasional mata pelajaran matematika itu selesai, Wonwoo langsung ke lokernya mengambil tas dan bersiap pulang. Mingyu pun begitu, mengumpulkan lembar ujian lalu pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sore hari di kamarnya, Wonwoo mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan kata apa yang pas untuk meng-sms nomor yang ada di kertas tadi, karena ia terlalu malu untuk menelpon duluan. Dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memulai dengan kata apapun yang ada di otaknya.

To: 0810406xxxx

Hi /? Saem.

Dan tidak sampai semenit ia mendapat balasan.

From: 0810406xxxx

Hai juga :). Jangan panggil saem. Panggil Mingyu saja, kita gak jauh beda kok. Aku telpon yah.

Dan saat Wonwoo akan membalas pesan itu hp-nya berdering. Refleks, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hai?"

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo memerah.

"Hm.. hai.. saem?"

Mingyu tertawa. Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Jangan panggil saem, kita hanya berbeda satu tahun."

Keningnya mengernyit. "Satu tahun?"

Jauh di seberang sana Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku akselerasi dua kali."

'Hebat..'

Wonwoo melipat kakinya. Mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak.."

Jeda.

Wonwoo memainkan jarinya di kasur. Hanya suara hembusan napas Mingyu terdengar dari seberang. Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kau sedang belajar?"

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menepuk dahinya. Benar. Dia lupa.

"Belum. Aku lupa.."

Dan kenapa dia harus sejujur itu menjawabnya?!

Lalu suara tawa Mingyu kembali terdengar.

"Besok bahasa Inggris bukan?"

"...Iya." Raut wajahnya berubah. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah secara perlahan.

"Pelajaran gampang.."

"Gampang Jidat mu!"

Tanpa sadar nadanya naik. Wonwoo mendesis tidak suka.

"Oh-oke...?"

Oh!

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat kaget. 'LUPA LAGI TELPONAN SAMA MINGYU!'

"A-Ah! Ah-a-"

'Dasar bodoh!'

Wonwoo mengetuki kepalanya.

"Ma-maksudku, saem-"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa.."

Mingyu kembali tertawa. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak enak.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mau aku bantu belajar? Sepertinya kau kurang menguasainya, benar?"

"Ah.. itu.."

Benar. Wonwoo memang lemah dalam Inggris. Tapi, menerima ajakan Mingyu orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam? -lebih tepatnya beberapa belas menit lalu itu.. agak...

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula, aku kosong malam ini. Dan membantu selagi aku bisa, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Coba saja dulu. Lagi pula, ini Ujian Nasional Jeon! Nasibmu tengah ada di ujung tanduk saat ini! Lulus atau mengulang satu tahun lagi?!

"B-baiklah.."

"Jadi?"

Entah kenapa, nada bersemangat Mingyu di seberang sana membuatnya berdebar.

"Di rumahku?"

Wonwoo sedikit mengernyit mendengar keributan seperti barang-barang jatuh dan suara bedebum keras dari ponselnya.

"Saem?"

"Akh! Ah-iya, sshh- kirimkan alamatnya, aku akan segera ke sana."

Jeon Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, yang tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Mingyu disebrang sana. "Baiklah saem! Akan aku kirimkan! Hehe, sampai jumpa~"

"Iya, Jeon Wonwoo. Ah! Dan tolong panggil aku Mingyu saja, arrachi? Sampai jumpa di rumahmu.."

Dengan wajah merona senang Wonwoo memutus sambungan dan langsung mengirimi Mingyu alamat rumahnya. Setelahnya ia lempar asal ponselnya ke kasur dan berlari keluar kamar.

"JUNGKOOKIEEEE!"

.

Saat Mingyu mendatangi alamat yang dikirimkan Wonwoo, ia terkagum. Rumah itu tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Rumah itu megah, meskipun dari bentuk tidak begitu menonjol tapi rumah itu pasti luas. Mingyu langsun merapikan baju dan memencet bell yang ada diluar pagar.

"Sebentar" sahut anak dari pemilik rumah. "Cari siapa ya?" Tanya anak tersebut.

"Oh.. Perkenalkan saya teman dari Jeon Wonwoo. Kemari karena diminta untuk mengajari bahasa inggris buat ujian besok." Jawab Mingyu dengan sopan.

"Oh.. Temannya wonie hyung toh. Aku Jungkook. Masuk saja hyung, ruang tamu lurus terus disebelah kanan ada pintu dengan gambar awan, masuklah. Rumah juga sedang tidak ada orang" jelas pemuda bernama Jungkook tadi.

"Oh-oke.. Terima kasih Jungkook-ssi" balas Mingyu.

"Tidak usah kaku seperti itu hyung. Panggil Kookie saja boleh. Oh iya, titip wonie-hyung yah. Aku mau nge-date. Dadah hyung~" sahut Jungkook sambil menutup pagar.

Mingyu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang megah itu hingga sampai di depan pintu bergambar awan dan mengetuk pintunya.

*knock *knock.

"Masuk" sahut yang di dalam. Mendengar ijin dari sang pemilik kamar, Mingyu langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Hai.." Sapa Mingyu-lagi.

"Oh.. Hai juga" jawab Wonwoo.

"Oke.. Berhubung ini sudah malam, mari kita lihat. Mana yang kau belum mengerti." Tanya Mingyu pada wonwoo.

"Ini sae-mingyu..." balas Wonwoo dengan sedikit tergagap. Hell, siapa coba yang tidak terbata saat ditatap oleh makhluk berwajah seperti pahatan sempurna.

Kegiatan mengajari dan diajari yang diselingi dengan beberapa candaan itu berlangsung hingga hampir tengah malam. Tanpa sadar, mereka berdua sudah menjadi semakin dekat. Dan berhari-hari telah dilewati bersama oleh mereka. Hari ini pun tiba, hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Mingyu. Hari dimana Wonwoo lulus dari SMA dan dinyatakan sebagai lulusan terbaik ke-5 seangkatan, dan itu berkat tutor seharinya yang sekarang menjadi teman dekatnya. Hari ini pula ia dan Mingyu janji ketemuan di taman biasanya. Mingyu bilang ada sesuatu yang menantinya.

Dan seharian, Mingyu tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Ia hanya bilang untuk bertemu di taman biasa pukul 7. Wonwoo pun menuruti permintaannya.

Sesampainya Wonwoo di taman, ia melihat ada berkas-berkas cahaya dibalik pohon. Karena rasa penasaran, ia menghampiri berkas cahaya tersebut. Ia terkesima, karena dibalik pohon itu ada sebuah papan berbingkai lampu kerlap kerlip yang bertuliskan

"Wonwoo, would you be mine forever and ever?

Yes/yeah/yup

Choose one!"

Tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan yang memeluknya dari belakang dan memberinya kapur untuk menjawab. Wonwoo langsung mengambilnya dan membuang kapur tersebut ke tanah.

Saat melihat itu, Mingyu langsung kaget dan bingung. Kenapa Wonwoo yang selama ini sudah dekat dengannya malah membuang kapur itu ke tanah.

"Gyu, maaf aku tidak bisa"

Mingyu makin bertanya-tanya. Ia bingung. "Kenapa won?"

"Aku, aku hanya tidak bisa Gyu. Aku tidak bisa. "

"Kenapa? Beri aku alasan!? Alasan yang jelas Won!?"

"Gyu, maafkan aku. Selama ini aku hanya sedang menunggu pacarku yang tak kunjung kembali dari Paris. Dan minggu depan ia akan kembali dan kami akan segera menikah. Maafkan aku Gyu. Maafkan aku karena memanfaatkanmu Gyu. Bukan maksudku untuk melakukan itu Gyu. Awalnya aku tak ingin. Tapi kau terlalu baik padaku Gyu." Jelas Wonwoo panjang lebar. Sambil menyerahkan sebuah benda persegi panjang yang biasanya disebut undangan.

"Kenapa won? Kalau begitu kenapa kau memberi harapan? Kenapa?" Kekecewaan Mingyu memuncak.

"Maafkan aku, sekali lagi maafkan aku. Aku merasa kesepian. Awalnya aku ingin berpindah hati. Namun apa daya, aku tak bisa." Jelas Wonwoo.

Mingyu membuka undangan tersebut dan terheran. Karena, tulisan yang ada di dalam undangan ini bukan nama Wonwoo. Melainkan _"Soonyoung & Jihoon"_. Mingyu menatap Wonwoo dengan raut bingung.

"Arrggghhh.. Kwon Soonyoung. Ini rencananya. Jadi maafkan aku Gyu. Haha..." Gerutu Wonwoo yang dilanjutkan dengan tawa hambar.

"Woah... Woah.. Woah.. Jujur. Aku shock tadi. Setelah apa yang kita lakukan selama ini dan tiba-tiba kau... " balas Mingyu.

"Salahkan Kwon Soonyoung yang ingin mengundangmu ke pertunangannya dengan cara ini. Aku hanya menurutinya" jawab Wonwoo sambil memungut kapur yang tergeletak ditanah.

"Jadi..."

"Uhm... Sebentar" Wonwoo menuliskan sesuatu di papan yang tergantung di pohon.

 _"I'll always be yours. Forever and ever"_

-end.

* * *

makasih buat jihooneys, gyupire18, bsion, svtvisual, dan semua wortel-terong di grub

maap kalo absurd

jan lupa reviu okeh, ga juga gapapa lah, rela saya

#monwiikuat:)


	3. ver 3

Call me! Ver. 3

disclaimer seperti sebelumnya

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari dimana semua murid kelas XII menghadapi ujian nasional. Hampir seluruh siswa kelas XII sedang sibuk menghafal kunci jawaban untuk mata pelajaran yang mematikan, matematika. Bagi seorang murid teladan seperti Jeon Wonwoo tidak ada yang namanya mencontek.

Saat bel yang menunjukkan bahwa 5 menit lagi siswa dipersilahkan masuk ruangan, Jihoon menghampiri wonwoo, menepuk pundaknya dan berkata "Semangat won! Good luck! Semoga kita lulus!" Lalu berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"Terimakasih Ji!" Balas wonwoo.

Wonwoo berjalan ke ruangan ujiannya yang berada di lantai tiga. Ia berhenti di depan lokernya dan mengeluarkan alat-alat yang diperlukan untuk ujian, setelah itu ia langsung masuk ke ruang ujiannya.

Di dalam ruang ujian, ada Soonyoung -kekasih Jihoon- yang berteriak teriak "Goodluck semua! Kita masuk bareng kelua juga harus bareng! HWAITING!"

Tepat pukul delapan, penjaga ruangan yang ber-nametag Kim Mingyu memasuki ruangan X9 -ruang ujian wonwoo. Dan menyuruh para siswa untuk diam dan ia berjalan ke bangku guru. Saat tiba di bangku guru yang berada di depan kelas dan menulis absen, ia langsung membagikan soal. Saat ia membagikan soal di deret ketiga dari jendela, matanya terpaku pada seorang murid berkacamata dan berseragam paling rapi diantara siswa yang lain.

Lalu mingyu tersadar dan kembali melanjutkan pembagian soal. Setelah soal selesai dibagikan, ia langsung kembali ke bangku untuk guru dan duduk menulis sesuatu. Tiba-tiba seorang siswa menghampirinya.

"Permisi saem, kode soal saya salah. Di kartu ujian tertera kode M tapi saya mendapat soal kode K" kata sang siswa berkacamata.

"Oh, maafkan saya. Sebentar" Balas Mingyu, ia langsung mengecek map soal.

"Ini soal yang benar, maafkan saya" lanjutnya.

Jeon Wonwoo, siswa yang tadi menukar soalnya kembali ke tempat duduknya tanpa menoleh sedikit pun. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah tipis yang ada di pipinya. Dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Saat wonwoo membalikkan lembar soal, ada secarik kertas kecil berisi nomor telpon.

"0810406xxxx

Call me! At 6pm today!

Don't forget! I'll be waiting!

Nb. Simpan dalam kantong jika tidak mau dianggap mencontek"

Wonwoo langsung menatap satu satunya orang yang bisa menaruh surat itu di lembar soalnya. Dan yang ditatap hanya memasang senyum menawan disertai sebuah wink. Wajah Wonwoo kembali merona, dan wonwoo langsung menunduk untuk menutupi ronanya sebelum terlihat oleh orang lain. Ia memasukkan kertas tersebut kekantongnya dan kembali mengerjakan soal dengan wajah memerah.

Tanpa sadar, Mingyu tidak mengawasi ruang ujian secara keseluruhan. Ia malah mengawasi siswa yang bernama Jeon Wonwoo tadi dan otaknya membayangkan fantasi-fantasi aneh bersama wonwoo. Mulai dari Wonwoo yang melepas kacamata, Wonwoo memakai sweater lengan panjang yang menutupi telapaknya, Wonwoo bergelayut di tangannya, Wonwoo yang memberinya back hug ditengah ramainya kota seoul, merayakan natal bersama Wonwoo, hingga membayangkan Wonwoo yang mendesahkan namanya dengan suara yang berat itu.

Mingyu kembali tersadar dari fantasi-fantasi anehnya setelah mendengar sebuah dehaman dari suara yang menjadi favoritnya hari ini.

"Permisi saem, lembar jawaban saya sobek, dan saya meminta lembar jawaban baru" kata Wonwoo sembari memberikan lembar jawabannya.

"Ah, iya sebentar" balas mingyu sambil menuliskan sesuatu."Ini lembar jawabannya"lanjut Mingyu.

"Terima kasih saem" ucap Wonwoo dan menerima balasan wink dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo kembali ke bangkunya dengan pipi yang memerah-lagi. Ia membalik lembar jawaban yang diberikan penjaga ruang ujiannya dan membaca tulisan yang ditulis dengan pensil itu dalam hati.

"Don't Forget!

Today At 6pm you have to call me!"

Wonwoo langsung menghapus tulisan itu dan melanjutkan pekerjaannya. Disisi lain, Mingyu juga kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya -memandangi Wonwoo.

Setelah Ujian Nasional mata pelajaran matematika itu selesai, Wonwoo langsung ke lokernya mengambil tas dan bersiap pulang. Mingyu pun begitu, mengumpulkan lembar ujian lalu pulang dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Sore hari di kamarnya, Wonwoo mondar-mandir sambil memikirkan kata apa yang pas untuk meng-sms nomor yang ada di kertas tadi, karena ia terlalu malu untuk menelpon duluan. Dan Wonwoo memutuskan untuk memulai dengan kata apapun yang ada di otaknya.

To: 0810406xxxx

Hi /? Saem.

Dan tidak sampai semenit ia mendapat balasan.

From: 0810406xxxx

Hai juga :). Jangan panggil saem. Panggil Mingyu saja, kita gak jauh beda kok. Aku telpon yah.

Dan saat Wonwoo akan membalas pesan itu hp-nya berdering. Refleks, ia langsung mengangkatnya.

"Hai?"

Tanpa sadar Wonwoo memerah.

"Hm.. hai.. saem?"

Mingyu tertawa. Wonwoo menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"Jangan panggil saem, kita hanya berbeda satu tahun."

Keningnya mengernyit. "Satu tahun?"

Jauh di seberang sana Mingyu mengangguk. "Aku akselerasi dua kali."

'Hebat..'

Wonwoo melipat kakinya. Mengambil bantal dan memeluknya erat.

"Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Wonwoo menggeleng. "Tidak.."

Jeda.

Wonwoo memainkan jarinya di kasur. Hanya suara hembusan napas Mingyu terdengar dari seberang. Dan Wonwoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Kau sedang belajar?"

Tanpa sadar, pemuda itu menepuk dahinya. Benar. Dia lupa.

"Belum. Aku lupa.."

Dan kenapa dia harus sejujur itu menjawabnya?!

Lalu suara tawa Mingyu kembali terdengar.

"Besok bahasa Inggris bukan?"

"...Iya." Raut wajahnya berubah. Bibirnya melengkung kebawah secara perlahan.

"Pelajaran gampang.."

"Gampang Jidat mu!"

Tanpa sadar nadanya naik. Wonwoo mendesis tidak suka.

"Oh-oke...?"

Oh!

Wonwoo menutup mulutnya. Matanya membulat kaget. 'LUPA LAGI TELPONAN SAMA MINGYU!'

"A-Ah! Ah-a-"

'Dasar bodoh!'

Wonwoo mengetuki kepalanya.

"Ma-maksudku, saem-"

"Hahaha, tidak apa-apa.."

Mingyu kembali tertawa. Dan itu membuat Wonwoo semakin tidak enak.

"Maaf.."

"Tidak apa-apa. Mau aku bantu belajar? Sepertinya kau kurang menguasainya, benar?"

"Ah.. itu.."

Benar. Wonwoo memang lemah dalam Inggris. Tapi, menerima ajakan Mingyu orang yang baru ia kenal beberapa jam? -lebih tepatnya beberapa belas menit lalu itu.. agak...

"Tidak perlu sungkan. Lagipula, aku kosong malam ini. Dan membantu selagi aku bisa, tidak ada salahnya kan?"

Coba saja dulu. Lagi pula, ini Ujian Nasional Jeon! Nasibmu tengah ada di ujung tanduk saat ini! Lulus atau mengulang satu tahun lagi?!

"B-baiklah.."

"Jadi?"

Entah kenapa, nada bersemangat Mingyu di seberang sana membuatnya berdebar.

"Di rumahku?"

Wonwoo sedikit mengernyit mendengar keributan seperti barang-barang jatuh dan suara bedebum keras dari ponselnya.

"Saem?"

"Akh! Ah-iya, sshh- kirimkan alamatnya, aku akan segera ke sana."

Jeon Wonwoo mengangguk semangat, yang tentunya tidak terlihat oleh Mingyu disebrang sana. "Baiklah saem! Akan aku kirimkan! Hehe, sampai jumpa~"

"Iya, Jeon Wonwoo. Ah! Dan tolong panggil aku Mingyu saja, arrachi? Sampai jumpa di rumahmu.."

Dengan wajah merona senang Wonwoo memutus sambungan dan langsung mengirimi Mingyu alamat rumahnya. Setelahnya ia lempar asal ponselnya ke kasur dan berlari keluar kamar.

"JUNGKOOKIEEEE!"

.

Saat Mingyu mendatangi alamat yang dikirimkan Wonwoo, ia terkagum. Rumah itu tidak bisa dibilang biasa. Rumah itu megah, meskipun dari bentuk tidak begitu menonjol tapi rumah itu pasti luas. Mingyu langsun merapikan baju dan memencet bell yang ada diluar pagar.

"Sebentar" sahut anak dari pemilik rumah. "Cari siapa ya?" Tanya anak tersebut.

"Oh.. Perkenalkan saya teman dari Jeon Wonwoo. Kemari karena diminta untuk mengajari bahasa inggris buat ujian besok." Jawab Mingyu dengan sopan.

"Oh.. Temannya wonie hyung toh. Aku Jungkook. Masuk saja hyung, ruang tamu lurus terus disebelah kanan ada pintu dengan gambar awan, masuklah. Rumah juga sedang tidak ada orang" jelas pemuda bernama Jungkook tadi.

"Oh-oke.. Terima kasih Jungkook-ssi" balas Mingyu.

"Tidak usah kaku seperti itu hyung. Panggil Kookie saja boleh. Oh iya, titip wonie-hyung yah. Aku mau nge-date. Dadah hyung~" sahut Jungkook sambil menutup pagar.

Mingyu pun melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam rumah yang megah itu hingga sampai di depan pintu bergambar awan dan mengetuk pintunya.

*knock *knock.

"Masuk" sahut yang di dalam. Mendengar ijin dari sang pemilik kamar, Mingyu langsung membuka pintu dan masuk.

"Hai.." Sapa Mingyu-lagi.

"Oh.. Hai juga" jawab Wonwoo.

"Oke.. Berhubung ini sudah malam, mari kita lihat. Mana yang kau belum mengerti." Tanya Mingyu pada wonwoo.

"Ini sae-Mingyu..." balas Wonwoo dengan sedikit tergagap. Hell, siapa coba yang tidak terbata saat ditatap oleh makhluk berwajah seperti pahatan sempurna.

Kegiatan mengajari dan diajari yang diselingi dengan beberapa candaan itu berlangsung hingga hampir tengah malam. Tanpa sadar, semakin lama mereka menjadi seperti sepasang kekasih. Dan berhari-hari telah dilewati bersama oleh mereka. Hari ini pun tiba, hari yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu oleh Wonwoo. Hari dimana Wonwoo lulus dari SMA dan dinyatakan sebagai lulusan terbaik ke-5 seangkatan, dan itu berkat tutor seharinya yang sekarang menjadi teman dekatnya. Hari ini pula ia dan Mingyu janji ketemuan di taman biasanya. Mingyu bilang ada sesuatu yang menantinya.

Dan seharian, Mingyu tidak ada kabar sama sekali. Ia hanya bilang untuk bertemu di taman biasa pukul 7. Wonwoo pun menuruti permintaannya.

Sesampainya Wonwoo di taman, ia melihat ada berkas-berkas cahaya dibalik pohon. Karena rasa penasaran, ia menghampiri berkas cahaya tersebut. Ia terkesima, karena dibalik pohon itu ada sebuah papan berbingkai lampu kerlap kerlip yang bertuliskan

"Wonwoo, would you be mine forever and ever?

Yes/yeah/yup

Choose one!"

Dan ketiga jawaban itu sudah dilingkari. Ia bingung dimana Mingyu berada. Ia mencoba menelpon Mingyu, dan tidak diangkat. Wonwoo makin bingung. Ia melihat seorang tengah berciuman. Tapi ada yang aneh. Wonwoo mendekati siluet orang itu, ia terkejut. Di depan sana ada sesuatu yang membuatnya membeku.

"Min..gyu" ucap Wonwoo tanpa sadar.

Mingyu tidak menggubris Wonwoo, ia masih terus melakukan kegiatannya. Wonwoo tertawa.

"Mingyu... Haruskah kau melakukan ini?" tanya Wonwoo.

Mingyu sadar bahwa Wonwoo sudah datang. Ia menyetop kegiatannya. Ia menatap Wonwoo dan tertawa.

"Menurutmu.. kenapa aku bisa sampai melakukan ini? Ini semua karena mu..."

"Karena aku? Apa yang aku perbuat?"

"YaTuhan Jeon Wonwoo.. Tidakkah kau sadar apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku selama ini?"

"Memangnya apa yang aku perbuat" jawab Wonwoo dengan raut wajah seperti orang ling-lung.

"Selama ini kau membuatku hampir mati. Sejak pertama bertemu di ruang ujian, wajahmu sanagat mempesona. Kau membuatku membayangkan hal yang seharusnya tak terbayangkan. Lalu kau membuat perutku dipenuhi tanaman liar yang menggelitik setiap melihat senyumanmu, membuat mataku menyaksikan pemandangan indah setiap kau tertawa, membuatku tersenyum saat bertelpon denganmu dan sekarang aku tidak menerima tolakan apapun.. Maka dari itu di papan sudah ku jawabkan untukmu"

"Oh..." Wonwoo speechless. "Jadi itu yang membuatmu membeli standee pengantin dan memasangkan fotoku dan fotomu di situ? Lalu membuat banner yang bertuliskan 'Mingyu dan Wonwoo selamanya' seperti jaman SD dulu itu. Kau konyol. Hahahahaha" lanjutnya sambil tebahak.

Mingyu yang tidak tahu menjawab apa hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Melihat Mingyu yang kikuk itu, Wonwoo ber-inisiatif maju dan menarik kerah Mingyu yang membuat Mingyu sedikit menunduk. Wonwoo menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Mingyu singkat dan cepat. Lalu membuang muka ke segala arah.

"Wonwoo-ya, saranghae" kata Mingyu sambil menangkup wajah Wonwoo dan menempelkan bibir mereka.

"Nado" jawab Wonwoo dengan wajah memerah.

-end.

* * *

maapkan saya karena kurang creative, yay

reviu kalo mau...


End file.
